Love You Deeply
by Juicy Mango
Summary: "High school... Thats where I meet you for the first time... we didnt see 'eyee-to-eye' at first but I didn't think I would miss you when you were gone..." First story to publish. Not the greates summary but you get the idea : please comment! Jumonji/OC


The only thing I own is the idea and the OC's; nothing more.

(PS: A friend of mine was or is planning to write a story about our OC's being part of the team, that's where the idea for this fanfic came from)

* * *

I see you walking a few feet away from me, wearing a white dress; your shoulders were covered with a blue as the sea shale; your curly hair and dress danced in the wind; your feet bare feeling the cold wet sand and sea water under them. You turned to look at me, walking backwards and smiling at me loving every second of this moment. I smile back, feeling the contagious effect of your smile. You wave your hand at me, asking me to come closer and I obey by walking faster towards you. Suddenly, I hear fast steps and laughs from a distance; I see nothing else but you in front of me, so I look back and find the kids running towards us. my two boys, Kuroki's daughter and Togano's son and daughter racing at top speed and laughing and giggling like crazy, noticing Kouji's and Shouzou's wives walking in a slow pace behind them.

As I see them reach us, I start jogging and notice you do the same. In an instant I was caught off guard when I felt two small bodies slam agents me, losing my balance but instantly recovering it until I felt another body tackle us. It wasn't enough for me to fall but I knew that's exactly what they wanted. So I let myself fall, in the worse possible moment; because the sea current had just came in, splashing everyone. I eyes sting and coughed because of the water. At that moment of recovery, I saw a glimpse of you running away from our son and your step-son, with a big smile placed in each of your faces; until one of them was able to tackle you to the ground and the other jumping on top both of you, squishing you. I could hear your laugh and their complaints as you smothered them with your hugs and kisses and then hear the three of you laugh as you rolled them to the water.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight, with a ridiculous smile. I didn't care how stupid I looked at the moment, because moments like these made me feel truly and undoubtedly happy…

…Then… I woke up…

The atmosphere in the room felt heavy with sadness and when I glimpsed at your side of the bed it was empty. Reminding me that you where no longer here. The thought of it was too much for old heart, trying to force out an emotion that even I would never let out (except if it were too strong to hold back). Oh, how I miss you when you would tell me how stubborn I am with these kinds of thing. The thought kind of made me smile. So, I got up from our bed for my morning jog; a habit I'd had sense high school…

"Where the fuck is he? He was supposed to be here 3 minutes ago" I asked impatiently outside the local funeral home with my eldest son by my side, waiting for the idiot undertaker that was running late.

"Dad, chill-" he started and I looked at him with daggers for eyes, how dare he use that kind of phrase agents me, _her_ phrase; he noticed and bowed in apology "Sorry, but you have to calm down. Maybe they got lost or-or…" at that instant a black car pulled up and parked not too far away from us. The undertaker emerged from his car getting some things from the trunk as fast as he could, closed it and walked towards us in a hurry.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting" he said, sounding a bit out of breath and bowing slightly.

"Sorry doesn't cover it!" I told him, not letting Hibiki have a chance to speak.

"Dad!" he yelled at me, quit pissed at my reaction. I didn't bother to look at either one again. The undertaker bowed even lower then before and Hibiki assured him it was alright leading him inside while I stayed outside, feeling the chill of the clouded day. Not wanting to go inside and see you there, in the front of the room, asleep in a white yukata…

After a while, I went inside to see how everything was going. Everything seemed fine; surprisingly and strangely the atmosphere here didn't seem to gloomy. Everyone that had known us and knew about your death had come to pay their respects. The people that cared most about you were cramped in the front row to see how the undertaker prepared you for your afterlife. Your sister and niece were at the corner of the row; your sister was wiping the tears off her face, with an unreadable expression, and her daughter with sadness in her face but had curiosity in her eyes. Hibiki was sting next to, our son, Mateo who was holding a picture of you while trying to hold back his tears with fail. Both were sting in between Yaminnette and Patricia; along with more of your foreign family and friends. Even the whole High School Football team and their children came to say one last good-byes.

High School… that where I saw and meet you for the first time. I had just entered the Deimon High School with Kurori, Togano and Sena; and you had just arrived to the country with four other friends in a student exchange program; and from day one we didn't see "eye to eye". I was a delinquent and a bully (along with Shouzou and Kouji) and you were a South American, that valued justice, respected and once in a while like to get rough with the boys when it came to sports (just like your other foreign friend Yaminnette but she wasn't as risky as you were) (But things between us went smoother afterwards.). Then I join the football team (along with the two other idiots) by force and meet Mateo (a lineman from the team), another foreign exchanged student and the first thing he said "Can you handle the pressure?'; implying that I was weak, wearing sunglasses, with a smile on his face but his question implied no meaning, he just said it just to see my reaction. I wanted to punch him but we were starting the game. At the end of it he complimented me and raised his hand in sing of a _high-five, _I just rolled my eyes at him, thinking how lame that was.

After that first game, I was more dedicated to prove my father wrong about my two best friends and trained hard and sometime harder than everyone else in the group. Sometimes I would question why Pati, Yami and you would always join us in the morning runs and not Felix, Mateo and Jeremy. At this point, we made peace (and I made peace with Mateo); sense my first game, you change towards me being more respectful, with eyes that wanted me to keep improving. Then moments before the game agents Taiyō Sphinx started, Mateo asked me the same question and once we were all in a position to star, I answered "Can you?" and he showed the biggest grin on his face. For some reason, his smile made me think of you… Then, at the end we ended in a tie but afterwards the whole team found out who Jeremy, Felix and Mateo were. It hit me hard to finding out that you and Mateo were really the same person and how stupid I was for not noticing it before

I didn't talk to you until the before the game agent Nasa Shuttle; telling you everything a felt with a calm and serious face. At the time, I didn't really understand why it bothered me so much the fact that you had lied to me but it did. You gave me space to fight the feeling of shock and betrayal but I (eventually) forgave you; and our friendship grew. As time passed, we became _extremely_ close, like any other couple would but we would get mushy in public. We did have our moments but because of Pati and others watching us, we couldn't do much. I remember one night that we plus our friends and some members of the team went to a local karaoke and you girls started to sing some sexual song and I turned red. Togano and Kuroki noticed and began to yell for you to sing another; I could barely look at you for a while.

We did had our ups and down, especially when you lost your focus in the game agents the Shinryūji Naga. No matter what I did you wouldn't tell me and I saw myself for kissed you, hoping it would be enough for me to show you, you could trust me; and whatever problem you had going through your mind went away. Then, at the Christmas Bowl, at this point it didn't matter to you if the opponent or the audience found out you were a girl because you used your normal voice in every moment you were angry or yell. When the three of you tock of your helmets to revel who you really were to the world, everyone in our school cheered like crazy; you came to me and kissed me hard, letting me now that you were waiting for this moment to happen, not caring if anyone was watching.

Then when the Youth World Cup Championship came, Pati, Yami and you didn't try out for the team; Saying that you had already fulfilled your purpose but the three of you came to America with us; thanks to Hirumas "special skills". Then when it ended you said you were going back home and decided, for the both of us, to end our relationship as friend. I didn't like the idea to much (neither did you) but it was for the best. We managed to stay in contacted and with Monta, Yukimitsu and other. Years went by and we still talked to each other. For video chats was hell, sometime one of us had to stay up later or early because of the _**thirteenth**_ time difference. Other times we felt each other hanging unexpectedly because of personal problem, but in the end it was worth the wait…

Then in March 11, 2011; I lost everything, especially the thing that were related to you. I was frustrating, I couldn't call you or anything like that, to tell you I was okay and live. For the next couple of months I wonder if you were worried about me. Of course you were and not just for me, you were worried about everyone: Monta, Sena, Yukimitsu, _everyone_. After weeks, I was finally able to get my hands on a f-ing computer and find my e-mail inbox filled with at least 20 messages from you. But when I answered, all of my messages would come back.

My life went by and I got married to my college girlfriend, but I always thought of you… then my life turn to shit when Honoka decide to divorced me after six years of marriage and was able to get custody over 5 year old Hibiki. As I began to adapt myself to that knew life, I bumped it to what I thought was your double ganger but soon realized it was really you. We asked each other hoe were we doing sense we last spoke to each other and I made the bold move to ask you why you didn't answer my e-mails. You told me that your computer broke down and were limited to a computer for long period of time and eventually forgot your password… Lamest. Excuse. **EVER**! But it didn't really matter; I saw you again. We caught up on old times, I told you mostly everything and told me you were here on business and would leave soon. So I wasted no time, spending every moment I could with you. And one day you asked me why I wasn't spending time with my son I didn't really answer, I just changed subject. But in the few days that were left, you managed to get me to spend time with him even if I thought it wasn't worth it and he would hate to see me again. You just rolled your eyes at me and said "he five, he doesn't understand what's going on! But what he needs to understand is that you love him! Divorced or not, you'll always be there for him…" and so I did.

When the day came that you had to go back to America, I went with you. I wasn't going to let you go this time and I made you mine legally in America after a year of living with you there (and then moving back to Japan). Our family and friends were delighted and my father was proud. After two years of marriage, we welcomes baby Mateo to our lives. I named him that way because you were so tired after the birth; all you wanted to do was sleep. But the next day when you found out his name, you asked me why I named him that way. "I have my reasons", was my only answer. Time passed, the kids grew up (we were getting old) you became Hibiki's second mother and were love by some of our high school teammates children but feared and respected by all.

…Then, the awful day came, when life seems to be the cruelest to a person reminding us of how old we really are. Bright and sunny was the day of your passing when it should have been dark and gloomy…

All of a sudden, I snapped back to really when Mateo quickly passed besides me, running towards the parking lot. When I look at you, I see Hibiki and others helping the undertaker carefully pace you in your coffin. Another wave of pain flowed through my body and I unwillingly move towards you. Everyone went silent as I kneeled before your lifeless, sleeping body, observing the change that the undertaker did to you. I must admit, you looked beautiful. Then Mateo came back with your jersey shirt and the undertaker placed it neatly on your waist; the act alone was the last force to make me cry like an idiot in front of everyone but I wasn't the only one crying. After a while of tears the foreigner women would laugh of how ridiculous they were disobeying your wishes of being unhappy and joking about if you were still alive you would try to make them smile and would try to make them forget about all the wrongs…

After the cremation, I asked Hibiki to drop me of at the house.

"Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"I'll be fine" I felt like a broken record player sense we left the cremating room

"Are you sure? Should I be concern about any suicide attempts agent your life-?"

"HIBIKI!" I cut him off, not in the mode to listen to this.

"Okay-okay! I'm just checking." He said apologetic, "later dad" he said and drove off. Finally, I was alone. Back at the house even if it was depressing to be here without you…

…I tock a shower and change to go to bed. Feeling exhausted for the emotional rollercoaster… as I lied there, under the covers, wide awake, staring at the ceiling 'till I finally felt my eyes heavy. But in my first attempt to fall asleep, I saw a figure at the corner of my room; a woman dressed in white. I had nothing to fear, because I knew who it was. I just smiled; eyes closed but tried to open them again but failed at doing so. I could only feel heavy and heavier by the second until I completely lost conciseness...

* * *

Yep, that's the end. It may seem a little out of character from Jumonjis part but remember his an old man in this story; people ten to matures (a little) through the years (please keep this in mind)

Hope you enjoyed it

I was inspired by one of the scenes from the movie Departure (2008).

It was kinda hard to keep it simple but I did it! It's my first fanfic to publish, so… yeah; I apologize for any errors in it. X)


End file.
